Be Happy
by Puppybaek69
Summary: Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, semuanya sudah dirangkai sedemikian rupa sehingga menemui suatu titik yang dinamakan takdir.


Byun Baekhyun, ia melihat nama yang tertera di name tag sebelah kanan seragam coklat kebanggan miliknya. Wajah cantik berambut hitam tersebut mendengus, menganggap remeh dirinya yang mulai dari sekarang hingga 3 tahun kedepan akan memakai seragam ini. Menurutnya murid bodoh dan miskin sepertinya mungkin tidak akan bisa atau tidak akan pernah memakai seragam yang saat ini sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

Sungguh mengejutkan, hal itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Baekhyun memang iseng mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah ternama di kota Seoul ini, ia tidak pernah berharap lebih. Namun tampaknya Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Sejak hari ini ia resmi menjadi siswa dari PS High School.

Sedikit terbesit dalam hatinya, bahwa ia bisa memperbaiki hidupnya dimasa yang akan datang. Sungguh ia tidak peduli lagi akan seperti apa hidupnya nanti, hanya pasrah menjalani setiap hari dari hidupnya. Sudah cukup banyak yang ia hadapi diumur yang terbilang masih remaja.

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara bel petanda jam pertama akan dimulai. Ia segera menyelesaikan acara mencuci tangannya yang sempat tertunda karena kebanyakan melamun. Ia tersenyum kecut mengasihani dirinya yang dihari yang masih terbilang pagi sudah melamunkan hidupnya.

...

Tidak ada yang diingatnya untuk hari ini, tidak untuk semua gurunya yang mengoceh tidak jelas didepan kelas dan tidak juga untuk teman baru yang biasa dimiliki oleh semua siswa baru. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyendiri, ia memang duduk bersama seorang siswa yang sempat ia dengar bernama Jungwoo atau Jungho, entahlah ia tidak memperdulikan siswa yang terlalu cerewet itu menurutnya.

Baekhyun ingin bergegas pulang atau terlebih dulu mampir ketempat Heechul, yang dulunya sempat menjadi tetangga Baekhyun saat ia masih miskin dan sekarang yang Baekhyun dengar Heechul sudah sukses dengan usahanya. Heechul menjanjikan sebuah pekerjaan untuk bisa menopang hidupnya. Ya, Byun Baekhyun terlalu miskin sehingga harus menjadi pekerja paruh waktu.

Jalan dari kelasnya menuju gerbang sekolah cukup jauh, harus melewati koridor dan lapangan basket. Matanya sempat melirik kelapangan basket yang dikerumuni oleh banyak sekali siswi dan juga sebagian kecil siswa. Baekhyun sempat melihat sekilas beberapa siswa yang bermain basket disana. Dan menurutnya tingkah mereka sangat berlebihan hanya untuk menonton pertandingan basket tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus kemudian kembali menoleh kedepan agar ia tidak tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu dan yang ada dipikirannya benar, ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Yang ia tabrak sedikit mengaduh dan secepat mungkin membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf. Kesalahan memang terdapat pada Baekhyun, namun ia lebih memilih mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Kau pasti siswa baru sepertiku!" Ia berseru kemudian dan menimbulkan kerenyitan dahi pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Xi Luhan" siswa yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama seperti Baekhyun dan juga memiliki paras yang cantik juga seperti Baekhyun tersebut mengulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menjabat tangan anak yang bernama Xi Luhan tak kala malasnya "Byun Baekhyun".

Baekhyun itu bukan sombong, tapi hanya terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan orang lain, sikap acuh dan penyendirinya yang ia bangun sejak 6 tahun yang lalu sudah mendarah daging.

"Aku mengetahuinya saat kau bingung melihat kerumunan itu, sama sepertiku yang awalnya juga bingung, tapi setelah ada temanku yang memberitahu aku jadi tahu siapa mereka" dengan wajah yang penuh kebanggaan ia menjelaskan ke Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin tahu itu. Entah siapa mereka, entah siapa siswa ini ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya siswa ini sudah tau Baekhyun akan menabrak dirinya namun masih berdiri disana.

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya, maaf aku sibuk" Baekhyun masih memperlihatkan rasa hormatnya dan segera meninggalkan Luhan yang ia takuti akan sangat cerewet.

Luhan terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat dingin itu. Namun setelah ia kembali disadarkan dengan teriakan siswi-siswi disana kala ada beberapa siswa-siswa tinggi membelah kerumunan mereka. Luhan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumannya yang terlihat malu-malu mengikuti arah siswa tersebut.

...

Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu kayu setelah sebelumnya sempat menghembuskan nafas kasar. Membukanya, namun hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya. Semua orang mungkin sudah tidur pikirnya, bagaimana tidak ini sudah hampir tengah malam, seharusnya siswa sekolah tidak pulang kelewat batas seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun meraba-raba mencari saklar yang ada di dekat pintu kamar, ia berjalan mengikuti dinding rumah agar tidak menabrak apapun. Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya ia merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu, bukan.. namun seseorang.

Baekhyun tercekat bukan main, takut dan segera berlari menuju saklar lampu sementara pikirannya kesana kemari memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia injak. Baekhyun bukan seorang munafik jika dikatakan ia tidak takut dengan hantu.

Ia menghela nafasnya lega melihat tubuh itu bergerak bangun dan duduk menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum bahagia seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Baekhyun kembali merubah ekspresi leganya menjadi datar dan angkuh seperti biasanya. Mendengus, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata itu terlihat merendahkan namun jika dilihat lebih jauh lagi tersirat kesedihan disana. Baekhyun mengerti sekali bagaimana wanita tua itu bisa sampai tidur disini.

Baekhyun benci dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, ia benci dengan kehidupan yang membuat dirinya tertutup. Ia benci rumah dan yang paling penting ia benci kedua orang tuanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih menunduk namun dengan cepat ia gantikan dengan senyuman Indah seperti tadi. Matanya begitu Indah mirip dengan seseorang yang sekarang berdiri menatapnya jengah. Mata itu sembab menandakan ia baru saja menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun hal itu tidak menghilangkan kecantikan matanya.

"Ibu sampai tertidur menunggumu, sayang" kalimat itu terdengar sangat mengganggu telinga Baekhyun. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ada sedikit rasa yang sangat menyakitkan namun dengan cepat di tepisnya bahwa sampai kapanpun ia membenci wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Lemah dan menyedihkan, seperti biasanya" Baekhyun berpaling tidak menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sebut ia durhaka, ia muak dengan wanita yang melahirkannya. Rasa benci yang setiap hari semakin tumbuh dalam dirinya menyangkal semua itu. Ibu menurutnya bukan lagi seorang malaikat seperti yang di katakan orang-orang, baginya kata ibu terdengar menyedihkan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar begitu kasar menghentikan adegan panas yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, menyajikan bagaimana seorang wanita yang berumur terlihat tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya menungging dengan pakaian yang sudah di lucuti semua. Tepat di belakang wanita itu, pria yang di rambutnya sudah di tumbuhi uban walaupun belum sepenuhnya menggeram kesal karena aksinya di hambat oleh putranya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan pada dadanya, "Tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menyewa hotel tetapi masih berani menyewa jalang"

Ekspresi Baekhyun begitu mencemooh pria bermarga Byun itu sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Ia geram dan sangat kesal bagaimana anak dibawah umur itu menghalanginya untuk memuaskan diri.

"Bocah tengik! Cih! " Ia menatap Baekhyun nyalang seakan menguliti anak itu hidup-hidup .

Ekspresi Baekhyun tak kalah menantang, semakin ia membuat pria itu kesal semakin ia merasa menang.

"Hei jalang!" yang merasa menatap Baekhyun takut sekaligus kesal.

"Kau masih mau membuka pahamu, hebat sekali kau bisa membuat tua bangka ini ereksi" Pada kenyataannya anak dibawah umur seperti Baekhyun belum pantas mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar seperti itu dan malah menyunggingkan senyumannya merasa pria itu semakin bengis melihatnya.

"Bajingan! Pergi kau sialan! " ia menatap Baekhyun sangar bengis. Pria itu beranjak hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Baekhyun namun ia lebih gesit dan bergegas pergi dari tempat terkutuk tersebut.

Pintu kamar ia tutup kasar, ekspresi datar sekarang sudah tercetak di wajahnya . Menangis? Ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air mata terakhirnya 6 tahun yang lalu. Hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini adalah ayahnya, jika ia benci pada ibunya, maka kebencian pada ayahnya 10× lipat dari itu.

Semua itu sudah biasa menurut Baekhyun, bagaimana tua bangka yang seharusnya ia sebut ayah meniduri jalang di luar sana dan dia tentu tidak masalah akan hal itu. Hanya saja dengan membawanya pulang tersebut cukup mengganggu, tapi akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun tidak peduli selagi kamarnya tidak terusik.

Ayah dan ibu bukan lagi sosok yang harus menjadi panutannya, Baekhyun benci mereka, ia kecewa terlahir di keluarga ini, dia benci karena wanita itu pernah melahirkannya. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat muak namun bagaimanapun hidup tetap harus berjalan, ia tentu saja bukan orang bodoh yang harus mengakhiri hidupnya, ia masih percaya neraka itu ada.

...

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat bertumpu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya entah kemana.

"Hai Baekhyun! " tentu saja itu suara Luhan yang baru saja mengganggu acara melamunnya. Apa-apaan anak ini dengan wajah ceria tanpa beban pikiran itu mencoba mendekati Baekhyun yang notabene tidak memiliki teman.

"Kau tidak memiliki teman? " Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengarkan pertanyaan sakartis Baekhyun, bahkan makanan didepannya lebih menarik daripada wajah cantik Luhan.

"Tentu saja, bahkan temanku sangat banyak,tidak sepertimu" dan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar. "Bertemanlah denganku, Baekhyun" Luhan menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Dan Baekhyun masih Setia dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Berteman denganku akan membosankan tuan Xi" sedikit helaan nafas terdengar di akhir kalimat Baekhyun yang artinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Begitukah? Ayolah Baekhyun... " Luhan sengaja bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ke inginkannya tidak terpenuhi, ia sengaja memainkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja seakan-akan sedang minta untuk dikasihani.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan anak yang ada didepannya. Hal apa yang mendorongnya untuk berteman dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang menarik dari dirinya? Ia sudah terbiasa untuk sendiri jadi mungkin akan risih jika ada seseorang didekatnya.

"Tidak "

"Kumohon... "

"Jangan memohon padaku , kau akan sial jika berada di dekatku percayalah" Baekhyun menatap bola mata Luhan meyakinkan, namun luhan menggeleng meyakinkan bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Percayalah Luhan, aku orang yang kuno dan membosankan" Luhan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya tersenyum lucu yang Baekhyun akui Luhan memiliki paras yang cukup cantik.

"Kau berteman denganku, tidak ada penolakan"

Baekhyun menarik nafas kasar kemudian menatap Luhan "Kenapa? "

"Hanya ingin" dan itu menjadi jawaban mutlak Luhan dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas tidak habis pikir dengan pria bermarga china ini.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena keterdiaman Baekhyun memiliki artian 'ya' baginya.

"Kau tau Baekhyun, kau memiliki aura yang bisa menarik siapapun untuk bersamamu"

Siapa yang tertarik kepada Baekhyun? Pernyataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman sejak 6 tahun lalu. Ia merasa seakan Luhan sedang mencaci dirinya.

"Apa kau agen dari pencarian artis Luhan? " pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan tertawa, entah apa yang lucu dari pertanyaan tadi, humor Luhan terlalu rendah menurut Baekhyun.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya kala mata rusanya menangkap pemandangan 3 siswa yang ada disalah satu meja ujung sana, mereka sedang bercengkrama. Luhan memperhatikan mereka, bukan hanya seorang dari 3 pria disana.

" Kau tau mereka , Baek? " Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu mengikuti arah matanya melihat, sedikit memutar badan agar bisa melihat objek yang dimaksud Luhan. Disana ada 3 orang siswa yang sepertinya menjadi sorotan disini, satunya berkulit hitam dengan rambut blondenya, ada juga yang berambut hitam yang berkulit putih pucat, dan yang menjadi pusat dari sorotan siswa berambut ash grey dengan bibir tebal juga telinga perinya. Bagaimana bibir itu menyungginkan senyuman kala seorang temannya memberikan guyonan. Rahang tegas itu membuktikan bahwa dia seorang laki-laki yang patut untuk dipuja.

Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menatap siswa berambut abu-abu itu.

" Yang berambut blonde itu namanya Tao, lalu yang berambut ash grey itu Park Chanyeol.. " terdengar jelas bagi Baekhyun jika namanya adalah Park Chanyeol "dan yang berkulit putih pucat itu... Oh Sehun" Luhan berusaha menutupi senyumannya dengan cara meminim jus yang sudah dibelinya tadi, namun Baekhyun dengan mudah menyadari itu.

"Kutebak, kau menyukai Oh Sehun! " Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersedak akan jusnya sendiri dan Baekhyun menyeringai bahwa dia dengan mudahnya menyadari tingkah Luhan.

Namun sialnya disaat Luhan tersedak mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari 3 siswa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan melewati Baekhyun dan juga Luhan. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan menatap 3 pria tersebut dan sempat bertukar pandang dengan si pemilik rambut ash grey. Pesona itu sempat mengalihkan seorang Baekhyun yang berhati batu,ia merasa gugup namun secepat mungkin ia tepis.

"Baek.. Hati-hati bicaramu" Luhan memperingati dengan suara yang berbisik takut-takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Seperti drama saja" ya Baekhyun tau mereka pasti orang-orang populer sekolah.

"Dan aku tidak menyukai siswa itu, bagaimanapun aku masih normal" Luhan protes akan pernyatan Baekhyun dan menampiknya dengan pernyataan yang Baekhyun tahu itu adalah kebohongan.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada dihatimu, Lu" Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya akan melayangkan protes namun itu harus ditundanya saat Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk menandakan ia sudah selesai makan saat makanan belum menyentuh ujung mulutnya.

...

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu disalah satu Club milik mantan tetangganya. Dulu rumahnya bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, setelah memiliki Ckub ia pindah di apartemen yang dekat dengan Club tersebut. Rumah Baekhyun berjarak 30 menit dari Club menggunakan bus yang biasa ia tumpangi.

"Kudengar kau diterima di PS ya? " itu Kyungsoo teman kerja part time Baekhyun yang sebaya dengannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman Baekhyun sebelum Luhan memgklain dirinya adalah teman Baekhyun. Namun Kyungsoo hanyalah teman disaat Baekhyun bekerja, bukan layaknya teman yang seperti orang lain miliki.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat tertutup menurut Kyungsoo, jadi jika ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ia jarang sekali tahu ataupun ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan tentu saja hal itu ia ketahui dari orang lain, bukan dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri. Menurutnya Baekhyun menyimpan berjuta kesedihan dan kemarahan didalam hatinya. Namun bagaimanapun Baekhyun menganggap Kyungsoo hanya teman kerjanya, lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo mengganggap Baekhyun layaknya saudaranya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Hm, begitulah" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari kegiatan mengelap gelas untuk minuman keras yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo menatapa Baekhyun kagum karena bisa sekolah di sekolah elit di Seoul.

" Kau hebat sekali Baek, aku sangat bangga padamu, kau pasti memiliki nilai yang sangat baik pada saat sekolah menengah" racau Kyungsoo yang hanya dihadiahi senyuman miring dari Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, disekolah manapun kau menempuh pendidikan yang kau lakukan tetap belajar bukan? " Kyungsoo menganggap mengiyakan.

"Tapi baek... " Kyungsoo akan menimpali namun seorang pria yang lebih dewasa dari mereka datang menghampiri.

"Baek, ayo bawakan anggur untuk temanku yang ada disana" dia Heechul, pria berambut panjang dan diikat itu pemilik club yang berbaik hati memberikan Baekhyun pekerjaan disana.

"Baik hyung" Baekhyun segera mengambil botol anggur beserta gelas yang ia bawa menggunakan nampan. Ia segera melangkah mengikuti Heechul yang ada didepannya.

Ia kira teman Heechul adalah pria dewasa yang berumur 28 tahun sepertinya, namun pada kenyataannya pria itu adalah pria yang sebaya dengan Baekhyun. Pria bertelinga peri pemilik rambut ash grey yang baru Baekhyun ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol dari Luhan. Ia bisa memastikan itu ketika Heechul duduk di seberangnya.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, ia gugup dan takut. Takut jika saja Park Chanyeol mengadukannya kesekolah karena bekerja paruh waktu, terlebih bekerja di club yang tentu saja undang-undang melarang hal itu bagi remaja sepertinya.

Baekhyun menepis semua itu karena mana mungkin Chanyeol mengenalnya, ia bahkan baru bersekolah disana belum sampai seminggu. Lagipula Baekhyun bukan siswa populer seperti Chanyeol yang banyak diketahui orang.

Jika saja Chanyeol melaporkannya Baekhyun bisa melaporkannya balik, sebab anak dibawah umur sepertinya belum dilegalkan untuk minum-minuman keras dan datang ke club.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali frustasi memikirkan Chanyeol yang notabene pastinya anak orang kaya bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk tidak keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Baekhyun bawa minumannya kemari! " interupsi Heechul membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun dan ia dengan segala keterpaksaannya menuruti perintah Heechul.

Baekhyun menunduk takut-takut Chanyeol melihatnya, dan untung saja Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan atensinya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Heechul. Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera mungkin membalikkan badan, ia lega hingga suara berat itu tiba-tiba menginterupsinya untuk berbalik.

"Tunggu! " dengan takut-takut Baekhyun berbalik dan merasa sekarang nyawanya tidak lagi disana. Bersiaplah untuk baekhyun yang putus sekolah.

"Aku menginginkan redwine" suara bariton itu segera membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega. Apa-apaan pemikirannya tadi? Ia ternyata percaya diri jika Chanyeol itu mengenalnya.

...

Hari ini Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya kembali di PS High School. Ia sedikit memijit tengkuknya yang pegal, ia kelelahan ditambah dengan mata panda yang bertengger diwajahnya. Bekerja di club malam tentu saja membuat kita memiliki jam tidur yang singkat. Apalagi dengan kejadian semalam yang Baekhyun alami.

Tapi itu semua tidak membuyarkan pesona pada wajah Baekhyun, ia terlihat menggemaskan meski dengan rambut acak-acakannya.

Tepat dilorong ketiga, Baekhyun berbelok kekanan menuju kelasnya. Ia memegang kedua tali tasnya yang ada diatas bahu berniat melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelasnya namun digagalkan oleh cegatan sebuah dada.

Baekhyun baru saja menabrak sebuah dada seseorang, bau ini sangat familiar dengan yang baru ia cium tadi malam.

Baekhyun mendongak sangat penasaran siapa baru saja ditabraknya. Seketika mata sipit itu bertabrakan dengan-lagi-lagi- pemilik rambut ash grey. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut, sementara yang ditatap menatap dengan hal yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Bukan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, dia orang yang berani dan berhati dingin. Ia takut hanya dengan menatap Chanyeol. Ia takut jika saja Chanyeol melaporkannya dengan kejadian semalam. Baekhyun yang dingin dan kasar hilang sekejap mata hanya saja karena tatapan intimidasi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? "

TBC...


End file.
